In the art of packaging design, it has long been a problem that certain enclosure form factors have often precluded apparatus from being easily positioned within enclosures lacking overly generous volume; where redesign is possible, the equipment can often be placed in the required enclosure only with great difficulty. In other situations, it would often appear that resolution was impossible, e.g., the classic problem of enclosing a piece of equipment requiring 2 cubic feet of volume in a 1 cubic foot container. While such a problem will most likely never be solved for most applications, I have provided a novel solution for a class of "dynamic" operational apparatus, wherein additional empty volume need be provided in which equipment movement, under shock and vibrational stimuli, can be accepted in chassis enclosures of the rack-mountable type.